dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter -10
パトロールの |romaji = Ginga Patorōru no Hakken |english = |viz = |volume = Jaco the Galactic Patrolman |previous = Chapter -11 |next = Chapter -9 |japanese date = July 22, 2015 |english date = July 22, 2015 |characters = * Tamagorō Katayude |techniques = |tools = }} パトロールの |Ginga Patorōru no Hakken}} is the second chapter of the Jaco the Galactic Patrolman series. Summary After the dramatic reveal of the Extinction Bomb, Ōmori is quick to ask Jaco if he has ever accidentally used it before. Jaco reveals that yes, he did use the Bomb on accident before and wiped out an entire species off the face of a planet. Naturally, he was heavily scolded by his superiors. Ōmori asked Jaco to move his spaceship under a tin roof, and Jaco obliged, lifting the craft over his shoulders and setting it down beneath the roof. His strength surprised Ōmori, who remarked that Jaco was quite strong despite his size. Jaco takes offense, stating he's only the third shortest out of the thirty-eight members of the Galactic Patrol. The elderly man is surprised that the Patrol can protect the galaxy with so few members, and Jaco tells him that there aren't that many planets with intelligent life on them. Before he can continue, Jaco informs Ōmori of four Earthlings heading toward their island. Ōmori is surprised by this, as typically, the island doesn't get visitors. Panicking, the elderly man thinks it might be people who discovered Jaco arrived from outer space, and urges the alien to hide. Jaco, however, had already taken to a perch on a cliff. The government agents dock, and the foremost introduces himself as Katayude. Katayude informs Ōmori that, as the island is government property, he is being evicted so they can turn the island into a resort for government officials. Ōmori is naturally affronted, but Katayude will hear none of it, and informs him that he has a week to move. As they depart, Katayude notices Jaco standing on the cliff, but doesn't know precisely who or what he is. Jaco himself descends to the ground, but Ōmori assures him they weren't here for him. Jaco had overheard the entire conversation, informing him that his Galactic Receiver can hear even an ant burp more than 300 meters away. Jaco, however, isn't worried about Ōmori being able to stay on his island so much as Ōmori being able to repair his spaceship. Despite his selfishness, Jaco didn't take kindly to the attitude of the government police, and threw a rock in the direction of their spaceship. While he was standing on the cliff, Jaco told Ōmori he saw a strange device behind the rubble of the destroyed lab. Ōmori tried to pass it off as a fuel tank, but Jaco knew better — it was, in fact, the incomplete time machine. The alien concluded that Ōmori had been working on it even since the accident involving his wife; Ōmori confirms this, saying he simply has to return to the past to save his wife and assistants. Jaco was quick to remind Ōmori that any control of time is still forbidden by Galactic law, and if Ōmori was to complete the time machine — even ignorant of the law — he could be expelled from his own planet. The elderly man says the machine is still far from complete; he can't travel to the past, merely stop the flow of time around one person. Or, more accurately, speed up how the user of the machine experiences time. Jaco is unsure whether this is illegal, but he's willing to let Ōmori slide, so long as he fixes the spaceship. Meanwhile, Katayude and his companions are rowing back to the mainland, after Jaco's rock sunk their ship. Category:Jaco the Patrolman Chapters